


Beast

by AceSpace42



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace42/pseuds/AceSpace42
Summary: When the Red Leader is away, the monsters come out and play.
Kudos: 1





	Beast

_This wasn’t happening._

_This wasn’t right. She didn’t understand what was going on. The light was far too intense for her to see anything else, and even if she could she was bordering on unconsciousness. She knew there were people around her, but she could barely pinpoint where they were. Their voices were muffled, distant, almost like white noise. The one thing she could pin down was the feeling of cold metal underneath her._

_That, and an intense pain in her midsection._

_It almost felt like she was being cut open, insides being poked and prodded at. It was a blinding pain, and she fell completely into unconsciousness._

~~~~

June’s eyes shot open as she sat up, sweat running down her face. “Just a nightmare”, she whispered over and over to herself. She looked at the nearest window, seeing it was pitch black outside. Exactly what time was it? She looked around. Where was her clock? She got out of the bed. Hopefully not early enough that her pappa was awake.

She quietly opened her bedroom door, looking out into the hallway. It was dark and quiet, too quiet for her liking. She shook her head as she tiptoed to the bathroom. Everything was fine. This was her home.

She covered her eyes as she turned on the bathroom light, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. Once her eyes finally adjusted, she pushed the door closed. She just came in to use the bathroom, but something in the back of her mind told her to check her midsection, so that’s just what she did. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up, eyes widening when she saw it.

A giant cut, stitched up of course, trailing from her lower stomach to her chest. It wasn’t recent, probably done a few days’s ago. The sight had June screaming, only for her to quickly cover her own mouth. It was too early in the morning for her to be screaming; she needed to find her pappa.

She ran out of the bathroom and down the hall towards his room, opening the door as quietly as she could. “Pappa?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she tiptoed her way inside. “Pappa.” June got louder, making her way over to the bed. She climbed up onto it, and she was thrown for a loop when she saw the bed was empty.

In an instant she jumped off the bed, running out of the room and to the living room. All the lights were off, and it was absolutely silent. He wasn’t down here. June looked around before running to the “kitchen”. She flipped on the light switch, eyes once again blinking rapidly to adjust to the light before looking around. There was absolutely nothing in this kitchen. No fridge, no microwave, not even a toaster. There was just a sink.

She glowered, running towards the front door, grabbing the knob and twisting it. Well, tried to twist it. The knob wouldn’t budge. She let out an angry shout before bolting over to one of the nearby windows, attempting to pull it open.

No luck, it was stuck tight.

She pounded her hand on the plastic window in anger, looking outside at her surroundings. All she could see was snow and trees illuminated by the light seeping from the window, how far it all stretched unknown to her. She walked away from the window, beginning to feel panic overtaking her body as tears threatened to start falling. She wiped her eyes. She would not be weak now, she needed to be brave.

But that was hard considering her current situation.

She walked back to the living room, getting onto the couch and laying down. There wasn’t much she could do besides either fall asleep and hope she woke up from this nightmare or stay awake to see if this was all real. She chose the first option, letting sleep claim her once again as she closed her eyes.

Hopefully, this was all just a horrible nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, and confusing (but that’s kinda the point), but I promise it’ll pick up in the next chapters I promise.


End file.
